1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an aiming system for attachment to a weapon, and more particularly to an aiming apparatus having a light projection aiming device, and which is enclosed within a rugged dust-proof housing providing maximum protection during use yet being easily repaired.
It is well known in the art to attach a light projection device, particularly a laser, to a weapon to assist in aiming the firearm at a target. The advantages provided by such an aiming system, especially at night, are well acknowledged. However, the need for an accurate aiming system which is completely self-contained and able to operate effectively under severe environmental conditions as well as withstand recoil shock is great. For example, law enforcement personnel are often called upon to utilize such aiming devices in combination with selected weapons under conditions which are not conducive to the use of delicate or easily damaged instruments. Such use often requires that the aiming device be exposed to severe weather and other conditions resulting in water, dust or other types of contaminants being deposited on or around the aiming system. Such contaminants often prevent proper functioning of the aiming device at very critical times. Therefore, such devices must be made dependable under any operating conditions.
The need for laser-sighted aiming systems may not always be present. Therefore, it is desirable to provide sighting apparatus having a mount and adaptor assembly that permits a laser aiming system to be placed on or removed from a weapon very quickly and easily. Also, in case failure of one laser aiming device occurs, it is desirable to have a mount that permits substitution of portions of the aiming device without re-sighting of the aiming device with respect to the barrel of the firearm.
A description of much of the prior art relating to laser-sighted weapons is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,054. Much of the prior art disclosed therein points out that many systems have been developed utilizing varying types of shock absorbing means connected to a telescope mount or other aiming system. Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,054, a pneumatic buffering system is disclosed utilizing a piston disposed within a fixed cylinder to absorb the shock upon recoil.
Reference is also made to co-pending application, Ser. No. 717,349, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,534, for a mount to be used with a sighting system for firearms.
Although the prior art discloses sighting systems utilizing a laser mounted onto a weapon, there is not provided a sighting system which combines an aiming device fully protected from recoil shock and environmental damage which can be quickly and easily removed from the weapon without the necessity of resighting or realigning the aiming system with respect to the barrel of the weapon at a predetermined target range.